Sekiro Twilight
by SonikNaoko
Summary: Son Of Nemuri Kayama, AKA Midnight, James Darius Kayama-Naoko, dreams to be a better hero than his own mother... But, he will face many trials with his best friend, Izuku Midoriya, and girlfriend, Satsuki Bakugo, by his sides and his frenemy, Katsuki Bakugo, trying to tear him down. Sucky summary... Promise I will do better.


Sekiro Twilight

Chapter 1: A Hero's Place

-**P.O.V.: James "Sekiro Twilight" Darius Kayama-Naoko; Age: 15**-

-**Cue Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme -FanMade- By The Saiyan Enigma**-

(_Before we start, I must state a few things. First and foremost… Yes, I am aware Midnight is at least in her lower 30's… But, I have a plan to explain how my OC came to be. Second, I will have a broken Quirk… It's because that is how I am. I love OP and broken superpowers. It's why I love DBZ/S/GT, One Punch Man, and other anime with broken anime protagonists. Now, that is not to say I will be super OP or some shit… I have a limit like everyone else. You will see what my Quirk is when the story progresses onward. My Quirk will be exactly what you think… If you remotely know me by now. I will call it Imagine… Okay, it isn't great. But, it is similar to Creation, Momo's Quirk… Except more into depth on the mind. And finally… I will take a more different approach on this story. For example, I will give Katsuki Bakugo a twin sister named Satsuki Bakugo that will attend U.A. like us. Her personality is gonna be more tamer and more easygoing than her twin brother. Now, if you have any questions on what other changes I made… Please contact me via PM. We can talk there. A/N._)

Who else can say they were born out of a crazy night gone wrong? Oh, you can't? WELL, I CAN! That's a note to start on… Ahem! My name is James Darius Kayama-Naoko… The only child to Nemuri Kayama, AKA Midnight. Yeah, you heard me… I am Midnight's son. I don't know my father since he kinda knocked up my mom and left after she got pregnant with me. Here is the short version… When she was younger, she was a hormone driven teenager with a boyfriend that she never named to me… Well, one thing led to another and here I am. That sounds wrong to you, doesn't it? I mean, it can't just be me right? Am I the only one who can't fault her for this? I mean, yeah… It was one time and her life changed forever. But, she wouldn't have had me… Not like she cant help how her life changed after that. Okay, I shouldn't shame her for it. Let's talk about me… Now, when you look at me and my mom you could tell that we don't really look much alike. In fact, you could say she adopted me and faked giving birth to me. Well, that is because I have dark skin and she has pale skin. Confused yet? Don't worry, it gets more confusing… When she had me, she knew instantly who my dad was. Granted, it was kinda obvious considering my skin tone… But, that was rubbing salt on the wound. He was a huge asshole to her and told her to get bent. Rightfully so, my mom kicked his ass and told him to never contact us again lest he gets the same beating. I respect her for doing that… I mean, the saying goes is that if you put any effort into anything, you can do anything. Well, at least she wanted to keep me. But, her being a pro hero kinda put a few damper on our relationship as mother and son… But, it's life. How can you change what isn't broken? Look at me rambling again… Sorry. That is one of my many habits, speaking too long. So, let's get to when I met a person I look up to as much as my own mother, All Might. It was when I was about to get into U.A. with my best friend and girlfriend, Izuku Midoriya and Satsuki Bakugo.

-_Scene Skip_**; School**-

I sighed and looked out the window as I sat in my class, waiting for class to end. I was bored out of my mind as I felt a foot brush past my own foot. I glanced back at a girl with wild golden blonde hair and pink eyes, Satsuki Bakugo… My girlfriend. She had a cute smile on her face as she stared at me. I sighed and smiled back at her.

"Are you thinking about me?" she whispered to me as she leaned close to me. I chuckled quietly as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, somewhat," I said as I looked over at her fully, "What about you?" She giggled and held my hand.

"You know I think about you, goofball," she said as she leaned closer to me.

"Get a room," a gruff voice said in front of me. I rolled my eyes as Satsuki pouted at the owner of the gruff voice. It was her twin older brother, Katsuki Bakugo… The ray of sunshine himself. Well, if the sun had multiple sunspots that is… This guy pops off more than popcorn.

"Oh, hush, Katsu… You just jelly cuz I have a boyfriend," Satsuki said with a teasing tone in her voice, "With that stank attitude, you couldn't have a girl for more than 2 seconds."

"Zip it, sister! I don't need to hear that from you!" Katsuki snapped as he spun around to face her. I slammed my left hand onto the table and glared at him angrily.

"Say one more word, Bakugo… I will flatten you. You know I am stronger than you," I told him threateningly as I got in his face.

"Oh yeah?! Let's see you try, monkey boy!" Katsuki snarled as he bumped heads with me.

"I know you did not just call me a monkey!" I argued as I grabbed his shirt.

"Kayama, Bakugo! Sit and be quiet!" the teacher called as he turned away from the blackboard, "Do you want detention again?!" I let go of his shirt and sat back down again.

"You will get it later, shorty…" I told him as Katsuki sat down and stared daggers at me, "Sorry, hun…"

"I told you about arguing with Katsu… It will land you in trouble every time," Satsuki told me softly.

"Hey, I gotta stick up for my woman. No way am I gonna let some punk disrespect you like that…" I told her and she smiled brightly at me. I glanced back at a young man with dark green hair and shrugged my shoulders. He looked down at his desk and said nothing. That was my best friend, Izuku Midoriya. We have been friends since the 1st year of middle school. We talk about being pro heroes one day and helping out the citizens… And talking about All Might like a bunch of geeky fans. I admit… He and I have about the same level of adoration about All Might. But, he isn't too vocal about it like I am. I have seen his room on multiple occasions… Armed to the brim with All Might merch. It is hilarious with how much he has in one room.

"Now, I am sure all you are prepare for the Career Aptitude Test… But, we all know you all are going straight for the hero course! So, why bother?!" The teacher said as he threw a bunch of papers into the air and the class cheered with their Quirks activating simultaneously. I chuckled as I glanced at Satsuki cheering with the others, mini explosions popping around her hands like firecrackers.

"Settle down, class… I know you all are very excited for the hero courses. But, you all know that you can't use your Quirks on school grounds." I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms.

"Now, if you all aren't aware… Mr. Kayama and Mr. and Ms. Bakugo have the highest scores in the aptitude test… So, they do have the choice to go anywhere, after all."

"Excuse me?! How does the monkey boy have a score that rivals mine?!" Katsuki argued as he stared at me. I took a deep breath before standing up and glaring at Katsuki.

"It can't be that hard… You can have an inflated ego while I am over here, enjoying something I am beating you at," I told him and he growled angrily at me. Satsuki sighed and shook her head as I rolled my head in a circle.

"I don't like you and the only reason why I am around you is that your sister is my girlfriend," I told him plainly, "I support her, unlike you."

"Hey, I support her! You don't need to do that!" Katsuki argued as he slammed his hands on my table. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever cheesehead… Could you sit down and let the teacher finish?" I told him with a smirk as I sat down and rolled my eyes. Katsuki tends to set off the right switches in my brain when he talks to me… God, it is annoying to try and not sink to his level. But, I kinda do enjoy it… Since he is the only rival for me. Although… I should tell him that calling me a monkey is racist. Hopefully he stops after that…

"Now, listen up nerds and wannabes! I will be applying for U.A. and I am the only one who will get in! Got that?!" Katsuki proclaimed as he stood up on his desk and a bunch of our classmates jeered him as Satsuki and I stared at each other and shook our heads. He knew Satsuki and I were gonna be going to U.A. as well… But, here he is claiming to go by himself.

"Oh, here we go… Dude, just take a chill pill for like half a second. You will be a whole lot more likeable," I told him and glanced back at Izuku. He looked at me and back down at the table. He was too embarrassed to say anything and I looked straight ahead, accepting that fact. I respected some of his decisions to a certain degree.

"Ah, yes… Izuku, James, and Satsuki are applying to U.A. as well, correct? It can be possible for all 4 of you to get in… Albeit a slim chance, but a chance," the teacher said as he fixed his glasses on his face. Katsuki and Izuku froze at the same time as I had a smirk on my face while Satsuki sighed and nods her head. The class turned to us and laughed ruefully as Izuku tried to hide himself.

"Are you serious, Midoriya? How can they accept a Quirkless person like you?" one of the students asked as Izuku sat up with a mortified expression on his face.

"Wait! They took that rule out… So, now anyone can be a hero if they want to!" Izuku defended as he stood up.

"Yeah… I support my boy, Izuku. So, why should he be ridiculed for not having a Quirk?" I commented as I stood up as well, "I would give him my Quirk if I could!" Izuku looked at me in shock as I smiled at him and nodded my head. Then, out of nowhere… Katsuki slammed his fist into Izuku's table and a small explosion blew the table to pieces. The force of the explosion knocked Izuku back into the wall behind him.

"Izuku! Midoriya!" Satsuki and I yelled at the same time as we rushed back to his side. Satsuki and I knelt at his sides as Izuku brushed us off, telling us he is okay.

-**Cue Encounter! Rival Theme From Pokemon HG/SS OST**-

I glared at Katsuki as his hand sparked with mini explosions while he glared at us. Then, my left arm ignited with blue flames as I stood up.

"What are you looking at, monkey? You wanna set me ablaze? I will blow you to bits!" Katsuki told me, "Besides… You and Deku are worthless. You both know that… He only sticks with you since you are protecting him!" I gritted my teeth as the flames increased in size on my arm.

"You… Will… Not… Call… Me… That… Again, Katsuki Bakugo!" I hissed in anger as my eyes changed color to scarlet red.

"All right, that is enough! Both of you, settle down!" the teacher called as he looked at us. The flames disappeared around my arm as I knelt down to help Izuku up to his feet.

"As much as I want to, Bakugo… I value my friendship with Izuku and Satsuki more. Fuck you and your racist ass," I told him seriously as I went back to my seat and stopped, "Know what? Izuku, take my desk. I can stand today."

"You don't have to keep protecting me…" Izuku told me as he looked at me.

"Sorry… I know. But, I want you to be okay," I told him as I leaned against the wall and looked out the window, "You are like a brother to me." Izuku smiled small and looked back straight at the front of the class. Satsuki gave me a small smile and also looked ahead as Katsuki scoffed and looked away from me.

-_Scene Skip; _**After Class, 3:00 P.M.; Outside School**-

Satsuki and I walked to the school pond as I sighed with frustration. Katsuki was always this brash with me… But, now that he knows that Izuku is going to U.A. like us… He was hounding Izuku like an attack dog and is calling me a monkey way more. I was about to tell him off in class today… But, I held back for Izuku and Satsuki's sake.

"Look, James…" Satsuki told me as she held my arm. I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I know, Satsuki… Trust me," I said as I rubbed her hands and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and nods her head. I smiled back at her and looked at the pond as we passed by it. Then, a small splash was heard a few feet ahead of me and I saw a small notebook with the no. 13 on the front.

"Isn't that… Izuku's Hero Notebook?" Satsuki asked as I bent down and picked up the notebook and saw that it was slightly charred from being set on fire. I frowned and looked up at the school as I saw Izuku looking down at us. I waved his notebook up at him and sighed. He smiled sadly and leaned back inside.

"Wait here, babe… This won't take long," I told her as I levitated off of the ground and flew up to the window that Izuku was and hovered in the window. Izuku bowed to me respectfully as I looked and saw Katsuki walking out of the room with a few of his loser friends laughing at Izuku. I sneered at Katsuki and shook my head as I patted Izuku on the shoulder with concern on my face.

"Dude… Seriously. Why do you put up with his shit?" I told him as I handed Izuku his notebook, "Your friendship with Bakugo is unhealthy. Can't you just tell him to fuck off and be done with it?"

"Trust me, I don't want to be the bad guy and say that… I want him to just acknowledge that I am not useless," Izuku told me as he nods his head, "James, why do you antagonize Kacchan? It just won't end in your favor…"

"I… Honestly just want to piss him off. He is just a bully, plain and simple," I said to Izuku as we walked out of class together. Then, my phone buzzed and I took my phone out of my pants pocket. I flashed it on and it was a message from Satsuki. She was gonna walk home with her brother, which means that Izuku and I could hang out. I texted her back to be careful walking home. She sent me a smiley face and several hearts immediately after and I chuckled as I glanced at Izuku.

"Yo, let's go get something to drink by the vending machines near the subway station before heading home," I told him.

"Sure… I don't know why you like going to the subway if you live like 3 blocks from me," Izuku said as we walked down the stairs.

"Hey, it's not like I want to… Mom is usually working so I kinda don't really look forward to spending another night home alone. I want to at least be around someone for the day," I told him as I rubbed the back of my head. Izuku smiled and I chuckled back at him.

"Thanks… For sticking up for me more than half the time," Izuku said as he looked at me, "But… I want to look out for myself. I want to grow and be stronger than you."

-**Cue Eastern District 439 From Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2 OST**-

"Izuku… You keep that mindset, you can do anything you put your mind to," I told him as I nodded my head.

"I know I don't have a Quirk like yours… Or anything for the matter… But, I will become a hero like All Might! I know I can do it!" Izuku said as he pumped his fists in front of his face and smiled at me.

"Heh… Sometimes, being a hero doesn't always involve having a Quirk. Sometimes, our bodies just react to a situation in a response called Fight-or-Flight. In that moment is what makes a hero… That's what my mom tells me," I told Izuku as we walked out of the school building together, "Bakugo wouldn't know the first thing on being a hero if he acts the way he acts. He would probably get caught by the first villain that outsmarts him."

"I don't know… Kacchan can be a resourceful guy," Izuku said as he nods his head.

"You have too much faith in Bakugo. Satsuki could be a way better hero than he could ever be, just saying," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really think you should give Bakugo a chance… I mean, you gave his sister a chance. Isn't that enough?" Izuku asked me and I sighed as I nodded my head and rolled my eyes.

"I would if he stopped calling me a damn monkey… Doesn't he know that is a racial slur?" I said as I shook my head and glanced at Izuku, "Either he knows and don't care… Or, he doesn't and thinks it is cool to insult me like that." Izuku looked down and sighed.

"Yeah… It is pretty bad that he calls you that," Izuku said as he looked back up at me, "By the way, how are things with your mom?"

"Could be better… At least I don't argue over trivial things with her," I said as I nodded my head, "And, she doesn't bring home random guys for one night stands." Izuku shuddered as I shook my head. We walked in silence after that as we walked for 30 minutes to the subway station where we stopped by the vending machines from earlier. I chose to get a root beer and Izuku took a water from the machine and we went on our way. I took a huge swig from the bottle and sighed with relief.

"That hits the spot!" I smirked as I nodded my head. Izuku took a sip from his water and smiled at my reaction.

"You and your root beer obsession… Don't you get tired of it?" Izuku asked me and I shook my head no.

"Hell nah! It actually keeps me centered, matter of fact," I told him, "Because of my Quirk, I tend to go a little crazy if I use too much of it."

"Oh, yeah… Your Quirk. I almost forgot… What did you call it?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"All right… I call it Imagine. Basically it is like a copy power… But, at the same time it isn't a copy power. More like… I see who uses what in their Quirk and kinda… Put my own mix on it. With Satsuki, her Quirk is similar but different from her brother. Her Quirk can ignite anything as long as she get a fire going… In which I copied that and can now ignite my own body into flames. It's more technical when you think about it," I explained as I nodded my head, "Now the downsides are kinda why I have a root beer obsession… 1 of them is that once I use my Quirk, I get kind of an empty feeling in my stomach and need to recharge. Weirdly enough, root beer fills me up. 2nd drawback… I can't spam my Quirk, lest I get a massive headache and my nose start to bleed. 3rd and final one… I can't copy a power I already have in my disposal. For example, since I have my mother and Satsuki's Quirks in my repertoire… I will not be able to copy them again. Upsides to my Quirk are that it is possibly limitless on how many Quirks I can copy at once. Also, I can look at a power that is being used in a manga or anime and copy it from there to a very nerfed degree. For example…" I weaved several fast hand signs and looked up at the sky.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" I called as I shot a red and orange fireball into the sky and it exploded into a shower of fireworks.

"Cool! So, you can fly as well!" Izuku told me and I nodded my head.

"First thing I ever copied was the ability to fly! Neat, huh? Pretty broken, huh?" I told Izuku as I hovered around him, "You keeping this in your notebook?" Izuku gasped and took out his burned notebook and began writing inside of it. Then, he started to mumble to himself as he wrote, a creepy look appearing on his face as he wrote.

"Uhh… Izuku? You good, dawg?" Izuku didn't reply as he kept writing. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped back to reality as a heavy blush appeared on his cheeks.

"S-Sorry… I was kinda…" Izuku told me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"In your own little world. Trust me, it's not that bad, dawg. Let's get a move on," I told him and we kept moving until we came to an underpass where we heard a noise come from underneath us. Then, a green slimy tentacle like appendage pops out of a sewer grate under me and grabs me by the neck. I choked in surprise as Izuku screamed in shock.

"James!" he screamed as I was flung into the wall and it cracked on my impact. I slid down the wall and groaned in pain as my vision began getting blurry. A warm feeling came from the back of my head as I brought my left hand to the back of my head. I brought it up to my face and noticed a lot of blood on my hand. I growled in pain and anger as I slowly got my feet and looked up to see a large green slimy creature grab a hold of Izuku and try to suffocate him.

"Izuku! You let him go, you damned creature!" I snarled as I punched the wall and charged at the creature. My left arm ignited into flames as I clenched my fist and reared it back behind me.

"**Fire Dragon… Iron FIST!**" I roared as I punched the creature across the face.. And watched it do no effect. I gaped in shock as the creature wrapped its slimy appendage around my neck again and hoist me into the air.

"**Maybe I should kill you instead, brat! Then, I take your friend here for a joyride!**" The creature told me as it tightened its grip on my neck, causing me to gasp and pant for air.

"N-no… James… Stop…" Izuku gasped in pain as he tried to struggle. My vision began to blur even more and my arms dropped to my sides. I stopped struggling as I slowly lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was Izuku calling out for me and a silhouette of a muscular man at the end of the opening that we came in on.

-_Scene Skip_; **Several Minutes Later**-

I woke up with a start as I noticed that I was being carried over someone's shoulder. I groaned and looked around and saw that it was the muscular man from before… With his weirdly shaped yellow hair and broad smile. Wait a sec… WAS I BEING CARRIED BY ALL MIGHT?! I looked around and saw that we were actually on top of a building. All Might puts me down and smiled at me.

"Are you all right, son of Midnight?" he asked me and I nearly gasp in shock.

"Y-you know me? How?!" I asked him and he laughed.

"Midnight talks highly about you every chance she gets! Although, that was a dicey situation you put yourself in," All Might told me as he pats my shoulder, "Your head wound healed quickly… I was worried you had suffered brain trauma. Midnight would have had your head if you ended up in the hospital." I blinked and looked around.

"Wait, where is Izuku?! Is he all right?!" I asked in shock as I stood up.

"I'm over here!" Izuku told me as he waved over to me, "Are you okay?" He was a few feet away from me and I smiled as he came over to me.

"Good… You are okay. That thing didn't kill you," I told Izuku as I patted him on the head.

"So, All Might knows your mom?" Izuku asked me as All Might stood over us with that broad smile on his face.

"Apparently so… Mom never told me she knew All Might personally," I told Izuku as I shrugged my shoulders, "Excuse me, Mr. All Might? Thanks for saving us from that monster. That was freaky."

"Think nothing of it. All in the job of a hero!" All Might called as he pats his chest. Then, I noticed that there was steam coming off of his body. What the hell?

"Hey, Mr. All Might? I have a question… I have no Quirk while my friend has a pretty cool one. Both of us will be applying to U.A. later this year and…" Izuku droned as I kept staring at the steam emitting off of All Might's body. Then, the steam surrounded All Might and he was covered in it.

"I want to be a hero just like you, All Might! Can I do it?!" Then, at that moment… The steam disappeared and a very sickly skinny man with the same weirdly shaped hair as All Might stood where All Might once stood. Izuku and I stared in horror at what we just witnessed. Izuku screamed in shock as I pointed at the man in absolute awe.

"Dude… What the hell just happened?!" I asked in shock and the man coughed into his left hand.

"Where is All Might?!" Izuku asked and the man sighed.

"You are looking at him," he said and blood trailed down his chin. Izuku screamed again in shock as I recoiled at that answer. This was unreal… We are witnessing All Might in his true form. It is horrifyingly awkward, to say the least. All my life, I wanted to meet All Might and greet him and get to know him… And, now that I have… I don't know what to know anymore.

"So, do you know how my Quirk works? You see those bodybuilders try to suck in their guts to make them look like they have muscles? Yeah, that is how my power works," All Might told me and Izuku. I sweat dropped and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, and about your question… Let me tell you a story," All Might told Izuku as he took a seat on the ground and lifted his too big white t-shirt to reveal a nasty looking black scar on his left side. I covered my mouth in shock as Izuku shook his head in horror.

"You see this? This is a result of not being prepared for any income. This is from a battle that wasn't reported in the news… By a villain I defeated. I tried so hard to keep this one under wraps… So, don't go telling any of your friends. Got it?" All Might told us and we nodded our heads, "I got this 5 years ago. I am supposed to be the hero that everyone looks up to… The guy that smiles in the face of danger. When, in reality… I hide my true feelings behind my smile. The truth in this world is that you need power to be a hero. So, honestly… I don't believe you can be a hero, kid." Izuku looked in horror at All Might as I frowned at that last statement.

"Fuck that! I believe that Izuku can be a great hero!" I told All Might as All Might stood up, "You can't honestly believe that power is everything!"

"No, I don't believe that… But, sometimes heart is overrated," All Might said sadly as he looked at me, "Listen, I am not saying it is bad to dream… Just dream something more… Realistic." I blinked in shock at his words as I looked over at Izuku who had said nothing back to All Might. I gritted my teeth and shook my head.

"Why not become a police officer? Even though most heroes take care of all the hard work… The police does provide some security," All Might said to Izuku before leaving through a roof entrance. I yelled in frustration and ran my hands through my hair as I looked at Izuku.

"Literally… Everyone is saying you can't be a hero besides me and Satsuki. I'm sorry, Izuku… If everyone is saying you can't, I will say you can. What I said earlier still stands," I told him as I grabbed his shoulders. He looked up at me and shook my head.

"Sorry, James… I just want to go home," Izuku said sadly as he pulled away from me and walked away. I looked at him and sighed as I followed behind him. Then, an explosion rocked the building and smoke billowed in the distance from our vantage point.

"Huh?! Is that a villain?! Wonder which hero will sho-" Izuku said and rushed to the door. Then, he stopped as he reached the door handle and lowered his head. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me with a sad smile.

"I should… Probably not even bother," Izuku told me and I frowned.

"Hey, know what? We are totally going to check it out. Who knows? We might get to see some heroes in action! It doesn't mean you stop doing what you love, dawg!" I told him and he looked at me as I opened the door and he went through the door first. I followed behind him and closed the door behind him.

-_Scene Skip; _**Several Minutes Later; Tattooin Shopping District; Change In P.O.V.: Satsuki Bakugo**-

-**Cue You Say Run From My Hero Academia OST**-

I can't believe this is happening… First, Katsuki started arguing with me about applying to U.A. while his friends heckled him on… Then, I ran from him and into the shopping district where I was ambushed by this large slime creature with yellow eyes… And, now I am trapped by this thing while Katsuki is trying to fight it without hurting me. I admit, I was still mad at him for going off on me again like always… But, half of me was happy he was trying to save me.

"You get your slimy hands off of my sister, you damn slime creature!" Katsuki roared angrily as he shot several explosions at the creature, trying to get some damage on it. The appendages were wrapped around my mouth, preventing me from trying to scream while more of them were binding my arms and hands were covered as well. It was infuriating that I couldn't just set this thing on fire like I wanted to… But, it was fireproof! Nothing I could do was helping me… None of the pro heroes could help us since they had to get to the growing flames that were consuming everything around us. Katsuki roared as he launched another explosion at the creature while I struggled to break free.

"Satsuki!" Katsuki yelled in worry and anger as he came up to me and tried to pull me free. Then, some appendages grabbed him and held him in place as he yelled in anger.

"_Katsu…_" I said in fear as I looked at him. He then looked at me and gave me an uncharacteristic worried look on his face. Was this it for us? Were we gonna die to this thing? Then, out of nowhere… A katana with a blue handle and silver blade pierced the left eye of the creature, causing it to screech in pain. Then, James appeared out of thin air and grab the handle of the katana.

"Mmmph!" I called to him and he looked down at us in shock.

"Satsuki, Katsuki! Just hold on for me! **Lightning Chariot!**" James yelled as electricity began coursing from his arm to the sword and into the creature's body. It roared in pain as I fell forward and coughed, regaining fresh air as I stood up. James then hops off of the creature and held the katana in his right hand as he hugs me.

"My brother… He…" I told him in a panicked tone. James looked back at the creature and then a flash of dark green passed by us. It was Izuku, racing to save Katsuki.

"Kacchan! Hang on!" Izuku called as he flung his backpack at the creature and it screeched at some of Izuku's school supplies hits him in the eye.

"Deku, what the hell are you doing?! I got this!" Katsuki called as the creature roared. James looked at me and I quickly nodded my head. James raced back to the creature and began hacking away at its body as I ignited my arms with white flames and shot them forward to create large white explosions that knocked the creature away.

"You let my brother go NOW!" I screamed in rage as I ran towards the creature.

"**I think not! I will take him over and leave out this city and evade all those pro heroes like the plague!**" The creature told us as Izuku continued to frantically free Katsuki from its clutches.

"Kacchan, I don't care if you bully me… You are still my friend… And, you need help," Izuku told Katsuki and both James and I smiled at what Izuku said.

"Sat! Now!" James called as he leaps into the air.

"Midoriya! Out of the way! **White Hot Slash!**" I yelled as I lifted my hands into the air and pillars of white hot flames shot out of the ground. Izuku jumps out of the way before the pillars appeared and the creature roared in fury as Katsuki covered himself from the flames. Then, James fell towards the pillars and sliced through the pillars and the creature. He lands beside me as his nose started bleeding and he panted while the pillars disappeared. The creature glared at us, clearly pissed off and unfazed by the attack.

"Crap… It's not enough. What do we do?" I asked as I looked at James. He looked down and thought about it.

"Allow me to take the lead here," a voice said from behind us as a muscular man walked up behind us and placed a hand on our shoulders. I looked behind me in absolute shock as I saw All Might standing behind us.

"OMG! All Might?!" I squealed in fangirlish delight as I hopped up and down. James was surprisingly taking this well as he stared at All Might.

"Forgive me for what I said earlier… Power isn't everything, you were correct. It's heart that makes a hero," All Might told James and I gaped in shock at James.

"I didn't live up to my own ideals… And, that will bite me. But, now I know after watching you and young Midoriya go in the face of danger like that… Ha! Looks like I found a successor! For now, let me take out the trash!" All Might charged at the creature and pulls Katsuki out of harm's way and shoved Midoriya aside.

"**ALL MIGHT!**" the creature called as it swung an appendage at him. All Might grits his teeth and smirked as he swung a might right hook at the creature.

"_**Detroit… SMASH!**_" All Might roared as he punched the creature so hard and fast, it created a massive gust of wind that almost blew me off my feet. James held me as the wind was blown in out faces. When the wind stopped, I felt some raindrops drip on my head. I looked up at the sky as rain began pouring from the sky.

"Did… Did he just make it rain?" I said in shock and James chuckled as he puts the sword away in hammer-space.

"Yeah, I guess he did… Are you okay, though? That was scary," James told me and I hugged him while burying my head into his chest.

"I… Thought I wasn't gonna…" I sniveled as I began to cry. James sighed and stroked my hair lovingly.

"Shh… It's okay. It's over now. He won't be bothering us again," he told me and kissed the top of my head. All Might raised his fist into the air and cheers erupted behind us as multiple pro heroes came to our sides.

"About damn time! What took you people so long?!" James said as a vein appeared on his forehead, "We did all the damn work!"

"Hey, watch it! We couldn't get close because of your girlfriend and her brother's Quirks setting everything on fire!" one of the heroes told him. James sighed and shook his head.

"Yet, I got close just fine," James said as he glanced at the hero. It was Death Arms James was bad-mouthing and James didn't care who he was.

"Take a deep breath, Kayama… Your mother has been alerted. She is on the way," another hero said as he lands besides Death Arms. That one was Kamui Woods… And, it just seemed that James knew him as well.

"Kamui Woods, did you have to call my mom here? You know how she is in public," James told Kamui Woods and I looked up at my boyfriend with a sad look on my face.

"James… I am not looking forward to meeting your mom again," I said and James chuckled as he looked at me and patted me on the head.

"Just let me handle it, mmkay?" James told me as he led me to a nearby ambulance and sat me on the back of it. He sat next to me and rubbed my left forearm as it was slightly burned.

"Whenever you go white hot on your explosions, it leaves burns," James told me and I sighed while nodding my head. Kamui Woods walked up to us and patted James on the shoulder.

"All in all, you and your girlfriend are safe from harm. Everything shall be fine from here," Kamui Woods told us and James smiled at him. Kamui Woods walked away from us and I looked at James in confusion.

"How do you know All Might AND Kamui Woods?!" I asked him seriously and James rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Kamui Woods is a close friend of my mother… He is practically family," James told me, "I actually had an interesting conversation with All Might earlier about Izuku. Speaking of which… Is he okay?" I looked around and saw Izuku and Katsuki talking with other heroes. Katsuki was being congratulated on his bravery… While Izuku was being scolded. I sighed and James slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Sometimes, I think this world is just unfair to Quirkless people. Is it just me that sees that?" James said as I glanced at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"_JAMES DARIUS KAYAMA-NAOKO! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!_" A shrill voice called as a woman with long wild raven black hair dressed in a skintight black and white suit charged over to us with a whip brandished above her head.

-**Cue Uh-Oh! From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Time/Darkness/Sky OST**-

"Ah… Yeah, I'm gonna just go now. See ya tomorrow, babe!" James panicked as he kissed me on the lips and raced off. The woman was Midnight, his biological mother and R-18 Hero. She raced past me and chased after James with a dust cloud kicking up behind her.

"Mama, please! I'm sorry!" James called in the distance.

"Sorry ain't gonna save you from this ass whooping!" Midnight yelled in the distance. I sweat dropped as I stared after them. Katsuki came over to me and looked down at my burned arm.

-**Cue Emotion From Pokémon Black And White O.S.T.**-

"What do you want? To shatter my dreams even more?" I scoffed as I looked away. Katsuki sighed and looked away.

"No… I apologize. You should be free to pursue your dream of being a pro hero. But, don't think I will be there to pick you up when you fall!" he told me and I stared at him in shock.

"What?!"

"Nothing… Just never heard you apologize," I told him as I shook my head and hugged him.

"Gah! Don't do that out of the blue!" Katsuki blushed as he shoved me off of him and spun around, "You may be my sister… But, I will not come in second to anyone! Not even you… See ya when you get home." He quickly sulked off. I giggled at the weirdness that is my fireball head of a brother. I glance over at Izuku as he was walking away from the scene with his head hung down. I got off the ambulance and rushed after him. I better cheer him up… Somehow.

(And, that is it for Chapter 1! Okay, with the intro out of the way… We can talk seriously about my Quirk, Imagine. I know I brought in some attacks from other anime and manga. I then thought of the idea of nerfing the attacks greatly in order to use them. With the other part of my Quirk acting like what Rogue does in X-Men is totally out of nowhere… But, it fits. Now, I can make a list on what Quirks I copied at the end of each chapter just so that everyone can keep up. Like so…

_Quirks Copied: _

_Satsuki Bakugo (Ignite) _

_Midnight (Pheromone) _

_Katsuki Bakugo (Explosion) _

So far, I am heavily debating on copying One For All… And, I will make my decision at the end of the next chapter. Most likely I will but maybe not. What do you guys think? Also, here is a list of powers I got from the anime and manga I "_copied_"…

_Naruto _

_Dragon Ball Z _

_Fairy Tail _

3 so far… I might stop after 5 of them, to be honest. Also, this one won't be a harem story sadly… I do like harem stories… But, I like my OC pairing. I will pair up Izuku with Uraraka… I find them to be the perfect couple, TBH. For Bakugo… Oh, I have a plan for him. Look forward to that. Now, that will be all! Take care a d have a wonderful day, everyone! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
